


Of Dragons and Champions

by astrogum



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Tension, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Bottom Draco Malfoy, BoyxBoy, Drarry, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Draco Malfoy, Growing Up, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Top Harry Potter, Wholesome, alternative universe, bi harry potter, goblet of fire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrogum/pseuds/astrogum
Summary: (Mid Goblet Of fire)Harry is down from having all this pressure put upon him and without his best friend by his side.He grows desperate for some positivity. So desperate he even chooses to act on an old crush of his..
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 15





	Of Dragons and Champions

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I’m writing on here and in general it’s been a bit.  
> Also english is not my native language so please excuse any small errors :)
> 
> (The next chapters will be longer.. I’m just testing the waters rn!)

> _**Chapter One** _

Harry hurried down the broad stone steps. ‘Anywhere but there’, he thought to himself. He had once again been tossed into a crow of both booing and cheering students. It was getting too much. His head was pounding and he was getting dizzy.  
Now he was rushing down to Hagrid’s hut to get away from all the commotion. Hagrid was outside, watering some odd looking plants. ‘Maybe something Professor Sprout will ask us about soon’, Harry predicted.  
As he was slowing getting closer, Hagrid’s shape growing bigger and bigger, his friend noticed him. ‘Harry! What’re yeh up to now?’, but Harry only shook his head. Hagrid recognized the melancholy in Harrys voice. ‘Did ‘at silly boy Draco bother yeh again?’ ‘It’s not just him. The whole schools seems to have turned against me!’ Harry looked up at Hagrid, ‘and now not even Ron’s on my side.. I could do anything whenever he was with me but now.. Hermione isn’t helping very much either.’, Harry exclaimed, the frustration distinct in his voice.  
Hagrid pat on his shoulder. ‘They’ll forget ‘bout it eventually Harry. Don’t yeh worry too much.’ ‘But Ron-‘ Harry was interrupted by a loud voice coming from the castle. ‘I better check that out. Thanks for the talk Hagrid.’ And with that Harry ran off. Half glad to have talked to someone half still frustrated at his situation. 

When he arrived at the castle Harry was immediately greeted by a panting Hermione pulling him with her without a word of what had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> (I’m not 100% sure about where this is going yet so I MIGHT retcon something later on)
> 
> Please feel free to let me know what  
> you liked/would improve  
> since I’m new to this! ♡
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
